Broken Promises
by ZashleyxTroypayxForeverx
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are getting divorced,Troy's moved on and has a new girlfriend. Can their two children bring them together? and what happens when Sharpay finds out she's pregnant again? TROYPAY. My first ever story. Rated M for later but mostly T.
1. Chapter 1

"You're late Bolton!" A beautiful 27 year old Sharpay cursed her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Yeah, um sorry about that." A gorgeous 27 year old Troy apologized to his angry soon-to-be ex-wife

"Where were you?! Making out with your new girlfriend?!" Sharpay glared at him, jealousy tinted in her eyes.

"What's it to you?! Look I just want to see my kids and go back to my soon-to-be fiancé" Troy stormed past her leaving a very upset and angry Sharpay.

Troy and Sharpay had got married at the very young age of 21 and in the six years of their marriage they were madly in love and Sharpay gave birth to two beautiful children. Troy and Sharpay were the parents of charming Matthew and gorgeous Britney. Matthew was five years old. He wasn't planned and Sharpay was only 22 when she found out she was pregnant with him. He was one of the reasons why they got married. Britney was conceived during their marriage, she was adorable. At only three years old she couldn't pronounce her words properly. But her doting parents found this incredibly cute.

In the first three years of Troy and Sharpay's marriage they were so in love and they had sex at least four times a week. But towards the end neither of them felt a true connection and troy hadn't touched her in months. The spark had just...fizzled out.

Since then Troy had found a new girlfriend, Gabriella. They planned on getting married but they had to wait for the divorce to become final. Then there was the issue of who got custody of little Matthew and Britney. Troy didn't know whether he truly loved Gabriella or whether she was just a re-bound after Sharpay.

"Daddy! I've missed you!" A young boy, Matthew ran up to his father and gave him a hug which melted Troy's heart. He loved his son more than the world. Matthew was a very cute little boy. He had his father's big blue eyes and his mother's loud personality; He hoped that he would be a big basketball fan when he grew up, just like his daddy. That would make him so happy.

"Daddy!" Britney screamed when she saw her father. It was the first time she had seen him in a month. Britney was certainly a daddy's girl. Troy adored his little girl more than anything. She meant so much to him and when she first held her into his arms he said to Sharpay that he didn't want her to date until she was at least thirty! Sharpay found it so irresistibly cute that Troy was so over-protective of his little girl.

Britney was the image of her mom. She had bright, blonde hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. She was absolutely beautiful and would be quite a heart-breaker when she got older! She was so similar to her mother, even by her feelings and personalities. This was one of the reasons he loved her so much, she reminded him of Sharpay.

Sharpay stood against the kitchen door-frame enjoying the image of her husband and kids sharing a sweet embrace. She let out a small giggle when she saw her little girl give her daddy a big kiss.

"Daddy, when are you coming back for good?" Matthew asked his father.

Troy shot a glance at his wife. She looked upset; she hated her son being so confused about their relationship.

"Umm" Was all Troy could think of. He looked down and saw his daughters pleading big eyes looking up at him, it broke his heart. He sighed and sat down. He lifted his little girl onto his lap and out his arm around his son.

"I miss you daddy..." Britney sadly told Troy

Sharpay stood leaning against the door, curious of what he would tell them.

"Oh, I know honey but you're mommy and I are having, well a glitch in our relationship. So I'm not gonna be here all the time, but I love you baby girl and I'll always be here for you."

Sharpay ran out of them room, tears coming into her usually big brown happy eyes. _Whatever happened to the good old days?_ Sharpay thought to herself.

Sharpay sat on the bed, crying. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She dried her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, honey, i'll be out soon!" She called, thinking one of her children were knocking.

But someone opened her door. It certainly wasn't one of her kids but her husband. Well soon ex-husband, Troy who came walking through the door and sat down.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong?" Troy asked and sat on the bed, and rubbed her back supporting her.

Sharpay tried keeping her tears in but they came flowing out.

"Whatever happened to the good days Troy? When we were a family! Now you're too busy with your girlfriend and the kids miss you! They miss their daddy! They need you Troy! Damn it I need you Troy!" Sharpay buried her head in her hands and cried.

"Shar, I will always be there for you and the kids. I love them so much you know that right? But we're not in love anymore...Are we?" Troy asked her softly.

"I don't even know what love is anymore Troy. I thought we were in love. I mean when we made love it was so over-whelming I've never felt anything like it. And you're kisses always made me happier, just to have you're soft lips on mine made me feel complete, I know it's cheesy, but it's true!" Sharpay tried to explain her feelings but they were coming out right.

"Wow...Shar; I know when we did _stuff_ like" Sharpay cut Troy off.

"Stuff? That's all it was to you? Stuff?" She exclaimed.

"Troy, It was so much more than that to me! It meant so much more! And I know we did stupid things like we didn't use protection and we rushed things but we got two beautiful children out of it!" Sharpay said.

"Yes I know Sharpay, but you don't love me anymore, the sparks gone. It's just gone and I'm sorry" With that Troy walked out.

Suddenly Sharpay ran to the bathroom and was sick in the toilet.

"Ugh! That's four times today!" She exclaimed to herself.

Suddenly as Sharpay turned round she saw Troy's concerned eyes looking down at her

"Umm..Shar are you okay? Why are you throwing up so much?" He asked her

"Umm...Just a bug going round I guess..." She answered

"Shar; I'm not stupid, I care about you. You're the mother of my children" He rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Get lost Bolton! I said I was okay now please drop it! It's just a bug okay!" She pushed him away.

"Fine. If that's it then I'll believe you. If that's the real reason"

"Yes it's the real reason now say goodbye to Matt and Britney and get out!" She snapped.

Troy left and Sharpay cried on her bed. That wasn't the real reason and she knew it. Sharpay had been having mood-swings and snapping at people for the last two weeks. She had also been having morning sickness too. You put it together. Sharpay was pregnant with her third child and the baby was Troy's. After they broke up they had sex one more time just to seal the relationship. After that they broke up and Sharpay found she was pregnant. She couldn't tell Troy, he would be angry. So she didn't tell anyone. Maybe she'd tell troy when the time was right. And that wasn't now.

She had to tell someone though. The secret was killing her and soon she would be showing. She picked up her cell;

"Hey Tay! You want to meet me at Starbucks tomorrow morning? I have to tell you something" Sharpay told her best friend down the phone.

"Sure hunni! But I gotta go. Chad and Sam are playing basketball in the house! CHAD! MAKE AN IMPRESSION ON YOU'RE SON!"

Sharpay giggled. Chad and Taylor were married and had one kid, Sam. He loved Basketball as much as his daddy and although Taylor loved them both she couldn't stand the sport!

"Okay Im gonna leave you to kill Chad! Bye!" Sharpay hung up.

Tomorrow she would tell Taylor she was pregnant. Maybe she could help?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Friday and Sharpay had to drop Britney off at kindergarten and Matt at school. She got their lunch ready and took them off, then she went to Starbucks and found Taylor.

"Hey!" Taylor and Sharpay hugged and sat down.

"So hows everything going with the divorce and stuff?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"Umm..not too well.." she answered.

"Shar; you wanna tell me something?"

"Yeah I kinda do.." Sharpay looked at her coffee and took a deep breath.

"Shoot! I'm all ears" Taylor took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm pregnant...again" Sharpay whispered.

Taylor spat out her hot coffee in surprise and it went all over their table.

"God Tay! Eww!" Sharpay grabbed a tissue and started wiping the table.

"You're pregnant!? But you and Troy split up months ago!" Taylor whispered to her friend.

"Yeah but we kind of slept together to like seal the relationship, plus we were drunk"

Taylor shook her head. She felt so sorry for her best mate. She already had two kids and Taylor didn't know how she even managed that! She found it hard with just one kid, although I guess Chad could be classed as a kid the way he acted sometimes! But still three kids is a handful especially as Matt and Britney were in the toddler age which made them even more rambunctious. But Sharpay wasn't worried about it. She was an amazing mom and she knew it.

"Are you telling Troy?"

"I don't know! He's happy in his new life with Gabriella!" She said bitterly.

"Honey, I don't know what to say"

"Thanks Tay you're a great help!" Sharpay sighed.

"I think you should tell Troy" She whispered

"WHAT?! Tell him!"

"He has a right to know he's gonna have another child" Taylor told her.

"Fine but i'll tell him when I start to show" Sharpay was lying. She couldn't tell Troy she just couldn't she'd lie she was putting on weight or something.

"So enough of me how's you're sex life?" Sharpay asked a grin on her lips.

"Sharpay Bolton!" Taylor gasped

"Umm..Sharpay Evans now." Sharpay looked down. She was going to miss being a Bolton.

"Right, well it's going great actually! Chad's such a romantic!" Taylor sighed

"Ah i'm so jealous!" Sharpay laughed.

"Hey, Troy's hot maybe the relationship isn't quite over?" Taylor asked

"Hey it's over it's definitely over."

Sharpay and Taylor chatted for a while until it was time to pick Matt and Britney, and Sam up from school and Kindergarten. Sharpay said goodbye to Taylor and picked them up from school. They were in the car.

"Mwommy?" Britney asked her mom

"Yes darling?" She answered trying to concentrate on the road at the same time as talking to her daughter.

"When is dwaddy coming hwome?"

"Umm...daddy is busy these days...he umm..." Sharpay tried to think of something to tell her but couldn't.

"mommy! Can we stop at the shop and get some toys?" Matt asked hopefully.

"yeah of course!"

Sharpay drove to the toy shop and they went in. Sharpay started looking around for baby stuff. She was going to need a new cot for the baby and all sorts of other newborn stuff. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Oh sor-what are you doing here Gabriella you have _no_ children!" Sharpay said kind of rubbing it in her face.

"Oh well...when you and Troy are divorced the kids will be staying with us for at least the weekend! So we need some toys for them!" Gabriella thought of a clever response.

"They have plenty of toys they can just bring them to Troy's house" She answered using Troy's house not Gabriella and Troy's.

Sharpay heard her children calling her and left Gabriella without saying goodbye.

When she looked around Britney and Matt were talking to Gabriella. She shrugged it off and went to look for newborn baby things while keeping an eye on her children.

When she walked by she heard Gabriella say something.

"I'm going to be you're new mommy!" She whispered to the kids.

That was it. Sharpay felt her blood boil! How dare she say that! She was their mommy! She rushed up to Gabriella furiously.

"Kids, go and look at toys!" Sharpay said and Matt and Britney ran off. Sharpay turned around and glared at Gabriella,

"How dare you!!"

"what?" Gabriella smiled innocently

"I am their mother not you! I gave birth to them not you!" She answered furiously.

"I don't care! When you and Troy are divorced they will be spending so much time with us they'll forget about you and we'll be a real family!"

Sharpay felt tears swelling up in her eyes. She loved her kids with all her heart and she would rather die than let a random woman be their mother.

"I am their mom they love me.." Sharpay felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Aww..is the mommy crying?" Gabriella sniggered.

"Look you should be so jealous of me." She continued

Sharpay gave a feeble laugh.

"Jealous? Of you? Oh don't make me laugh! I'm the one with the big house that Troy bought me. I'm the one with the amazing body even after having two kids! Honey soon you'll be too old to have kids! I'm the one who was with troy for 11 years and married to him for 7! Oh and I'm the one who had sex with him about five times a week and I'm the one with two beautiful children. Now stop being a jealous freak and get on with you're own life and stop trying to live mine." And with that Sharpay marched off.

Gabriella just stood there shocked. No-one but _no-one_ spoke to her life that!

At home Sharpay started to feel a bit sick and tired. She wasn't worried she knew this was one of the side effects of pregnancy she'd been through it all twice before! She went upstairs to lie down and left Britney and Matthew playing the Nintendo Wii. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A very grumpy Sharpay stomped downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh. What do you want?" She asked

"Gabi and me were wondering if we could take the kids to the Zoo tomorrow?" Troy asked.

Gabriella stood at the doorstep with Troy's arms around her waist, she sniggered.

"I'd love to get to know them!" She said in a very fake voice.

"Umm...I guess so, we're not doing anything." Sharpay told them.

"You can come if you like!" Troy told his wife.

Sharpay thought of all the stinky animals and the fact she had to walk around all day having mood swings and being sick and then there was the fact that she would have to watch her former husband and his bitchy girlfriend walking around acting like a couple with their own kids.

"I think they would be happier with just you two." She lied

"Yeah they probably would!" Gabriella replied.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and slammed the door in their face leaving a satisfied Gabriella and a confused and sad Troy.

The next day the door bell rang at 11:00am Sharpay was running around the kitchen trying to get everything sorted for their visit to the zoo. She rushed to the door.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella come in" Sharpay greeted them, left the door open and rushed back into the kitchen.

"Daddy! I can't wait for later!" Matthew rushed up to his dad and gave him a big hug.

Gabriella was about to introduce herself to Matt when Sharpay rushed through.

She started babbling. "Okay hey Troy, Gabriella umm..Britney's bottle is in this bag along with Matt's toy dinosaur he'll need that he always does. Britney's blanket is in here too if she get's sleepy give her it and her bottle and she'll fall asleep! Matt loves the lions but Britney hates them and she'll scream and cry so if one of you could take Matt to see the lions and the other one take Britney for an ice-cream or something."

Troy puts his hands on Sharpay's shoulders.

"Shar; it'll be okay! Calm down! We'll be fine!" Troy assured her.

Sharpay took a deep breath and looked around to see Britney standing on the bottom step of the stairs crying.

She rushed up to her and got down on her knees to Britney's level and hugged her.

"Brit; what's wrong?"

"I don-t w-want t-to go!" She said through sobs.

"Why not honey? You love the zoo!"

"I l-loved i-it when it was y-you a-and d-daddy wiwth mwee!!" Britney sobbed to her mom.

Troy looked at his feet. He hated seeing his daughter like this. It must be so hard for her to understand she was only three. Sharpay looked at Troy pleading for something to tell her.

"I know it's hard but when you're older you'll understand but for now I need you to be a good girl for daddy" Sharpay told her little girl.

Sharpay stood up and saw Troy infront of her. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had such a fit body and an amazing six-pack on his chest. She knew that for a fact, she had seen him naked enough times, but it wasn't his amazing body that surprised her it was his eyes. She hadn't seen his eyes like that for a long time, she hadn't seen his eyes like that since their first years of marriage. They were full of love. Love that was only for her. He confused her. Didn't he end their marriage for Gabriella?

Gabriella, Troy, Britney and Matt said goodbye to Sharpay and went off to the zoo. Sharpay suddenly felt the need for chocolate.

Sharpay had always loved chocolate but since her pregnancy she had a huge craving. A bigger craving then she had ever had with Matt or Britney.

She grabbed a slab of cadbury's and opened it and took a bite. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"Wow, you're gonna be quite a sweet-tooth!" She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay started to miss her kids. They had only been gone for 2 hours. She started to feel sick so she changed into her sweats and let her hair down. She climbed into her bed and started to fall asleep. She dreamt of all the good times her and Troy had.

_"Do you Sharpay Elise Evans take this Troy Matthew Bolton to be you're lawfully wedded __husband__"_

_"I do" Sharpay smiled at her fiancée_

_"And __Do__ you Troy Matthew Bolton take this Sharpay Elise Evans to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do!" _

_"You may kiss the bride"_

_Everyone cheered as Troy put his hands on Sharpay's cheeks and kissed her with love and passion. It was their first kiss as a married couple and they loved it._

_---At the Party----_

_"__J__ust wait until we get to our hotel suite lover-boy" Sharpay whispered to her husband seductively._

_"Can't wait baby girl" Troy nuzzled her ear intimately. _

_--After the Party--_

_Troy and Sharpay burst through their honeymoon suite kissing passionately Sharpay swung her arms around his neck and Troy, still kissing her, closed the door with his foot. Troy broke the kiss and Sharpay walked further into the room. Troy turned around and locked the door. _

_He looked around and smiled when he saw Sharpay sitting on the bed trying to unzip her dress. Sharpay moaned frustrated when she couldn't reach the zip. Troy laughed and walked over to her. He sat on the bed behind her, put his arms round her waist and started kissing her neck._

_Sharpay giggled and moved her head to the side to give Troy better access. Troy carried on kissing and sucking on her neck and his hands moved down to the zip of her strapless dress. She reached for the zip and pulled it down. He stopped kissing her body to look at her bare back. She was wearing no bra which really turned him on. He moved down and kissed her back. _

_Sharpay giggled. She turned around and sat on his lap, her legs either side of his hips and Troy's hands wrapped around her waist.__ He looked deep into her brown eyes. Sharpay put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Troy leant forward and kissed her soft, slightly parted lips. He'd grown fond of her kisses over the five years they had been together._

_Troy first asked Sharpay out when they were 16. Sure they had their problems but everyone knew their relationship was the real deal. They slept together when they were 19. They both gave their virginity to each other, __and after that__ they wanted each other forever. _

_Troy got wrapped up in the kiss and pulled her groin closer to him. She giggled into his mouth as his tongue swept across her bottom lip wanting entrance. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. Troy laid Sharpay down on the bed and kept making out with her. _

_Sharpay started to unbutton troy's shirt and she took it off and threw it to the floor. She ran her hands down his bare chest admiring his abs. Troy lifted her back off the bed and slid her dress down to her feet and threw it next to his shirt. Troy broke the kiss and looked down at her perfectly shaped breasts. Sharpay bit her lip as Troy started to suck on her nipple. She kept biting her lip wanting to vocalize her pleasure but scared the next room would hear. _

_Sharpay reached down and took off Troy's belt and pants. As the newly married couple made out in their underwear they could feel sparks flying everywhere. Sharpay slid Troy's boxers down and smiled cheekily. Troy smiled back and kissed her neck. Sharpay giggled and reached down and grabbed Troy's erection. Troy let out a gasp and laughed. __Troy slid down Sharpay's thong and Sharpay grabbed Troy and flipped him over putting her on top. She kissed his lips and slowly started riding him. Troy closed his eyes "Oh __yess__..." he whispered._

_Sharpay leant down and whispered into Troy's ear. _

_"Fuck me babes" Sharpay kissed his ear lobe sending electrical shocks through his body._

_"Glad to." Troy flipped Sharpay over and Sharpay closed her eyes and tried to relax._

_Troy took a deep breath and entered her. Sharpay started to moan and Troy started to thrust harder into her. _

_"You're so wet Shar!" Troy laughed._

_Sharpay just replied with a groan and Troy rotated his hips to spice things up. Sharpay felt so many things._

_Pain_

_Pleasure_

_Lust_

_Cumming_

_Excitement_

_And_

_Love for her new husband_

_Troy and Sharpay let out one final moan and collapsed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her._

_"I love you Shar" He whispered._

_"I love you too." She said back._

Sharpay woke up by a stomach pain and rushed to the bathroom to vomit. She looked into the bathroom mirror.

"What happened to love?" She asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay made her way from the bathroom back into her bedroom. Just as she lay down and was about to go to sleep again there was a knock on the door. She sighed and put on her pink, fluffy dressing-gown and went to open the door.

"Hey!" She greeted her family and Gabriella and they all went in.

"God Sharpay it's 6:00pm and you're already going to bed?!" Gabriella said.

"For your information yes I am so you can go away now!" She replied.

"Hey hey hey! Break it up guys!" Troy tried to calm his girlfriend and soon ex-wife.

Sharpay sighed.

"Kids, say goodbye to daddy okay?"

Matt ran up and gave his daddy a big hug and said he'll miss him.

Britney just stayed where she was with her arms crossed. "Dwaddy, I want you two stay!"

"We can stay a while!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"No! Not you just mommy and daddy!"Matt continued.

Gabriella looked hurt and said. Sharpay was kind of satisfied her kids didn't like Gabriella and Troy was half sad and half angry.

"Matthew, Britney that's not nice! Apologize to Gabriella now!" He told his kids.

Matt and Britney just stood there. Troy was shocked. They had never ever disobeyed their daddy. He realized this must be a big deal for them.

"NOW!" he shouted.

Britney started crying her daddy had never shouted at her before, Matt, being the eldest held his tears in but he felt the same as Britney. Sharpay felt anger swelling up inside her. Troy had never raised his voice to any of them before Gabriella came along. She wouldn't have taken it then and she wasn't going to take it now.

"Don't you dare shout at them Troy! They don't like Gabriella! That's their choice just because you like her doesn't mean they have to! Look at it from their point of view! You are splitting up this family and don't expect our children to like watching their daddy with another woman!" Sharpay looked straight into Troy's eyes and saw the hurt.

Sharpay and Troy spent a few seconds just breathing in and out and looking in each others eyes. Finally Sharpay looked to the side and sighed. She took her children's hands.

"Goodbye Troy, shut the door on your way out." Sharpay then took her children upstairs.

It was 7:00pm and they were tired so she tucked them in bed, even though it was a Saturday and they normally went to bed at about 10:00 but it had been a hard day for them. She tucked Matt in and then Britney and went to bed herself.

At 6:00am Sharpay was woken by a phone call on her cell. She moaned and reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?"

"Oh Troy, yes you did it's 6 o'clock!" She replied.

"Sorry.."

"Why did you call?"

"I was thinking about what a jerk I was earlier." He told her.

"Oh you mean shouting at your kids and making your little girl who absolutely adores you cry?" She told him just reminding him of what an ass he was earlier.

Troy sighed, "I know I was an idiot but I just don't know what to do anymore."

Sharpay was silent she didn't even think about how hard it was on Troy all she thought about was how hard it was on the kids and her and the un-born baby. But she was still annoyed with Troy. He had no right to shout at her kids.

"Troy, Britney is calling me I have to go bye." She lied and hung up on him.

The next day Sharpay woke up the way she usually did. Being sick in the toilet. She wasn't bothered it was all part of being pregnant and she was already 2 weeks gone so it would stop soon..hopefully.

She woke her kids up for breakfast they all went downstairs and sat down. Sharpay started making the kids favourite, Pancakes.

Once Sharpay had finished cooking she was about to serve up when she stopped and looked at her little girl.

Britney was drawing. Sharpay leant down to look at her picture.

She gasped. Obviously it wasn't a masterpiece, she was only three, but she could make out two stick-people. One was a man. The man had his arms around the woman's waist who was in-front of him. There was also another picture of the same man and woman kissing and Britney had drawn a bit heart around the two.

"Who are they honey?" She asked,

"You and dwaddy." She replied.

"Oh..." Sharpay smiled slightly. Her picture reminded Sharpay of better times.

"Mom, do you remember about a year ago, in the morning me you and Britney would be in the kitchen and you would be cooking and daddy used to sneak up behind you and put his arms around your waist and kiss your neck?" Matthew said

Sharpay just nodded and smiled, Matthew was very mature for his age.

"Well, me and Britney would think it was disgusting but we miss that so much now." Matt sighed and Britney nodded.

"I'm sorry honey and I miss that too." Sharpay sighed. Why did she miss Troy kissing her? Did she want to kiss him? Did she want to have sex with him? Then she realised that she really did miss Troy and she was so jealous of Gabriella. When she looked into Troy's baby blue eyes she was mesmerised every time. She was so confused. But there was one thing she wasn't confused about. One thing she was sure about.

She was still in love with Troy Bolton.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Sharpay opened it.

"Oh hey Tay!" Sharpay was actually really pleased to see her friend she really needed advice on her little problem.

"Hey Shar; Sam and Chad were playing basketball_ again_ and I couldn't stand it any longer!" Taylor laughed and Sharpay let her in.

"Where are the kids?" Taylor asked.

"In the games room playing the Nintendo Wii they'll be busy for hours!" Sharpay laughed.

They walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee?" The blonde asked her friend.

"Please!" She answered.

"So how's Sam?" Sharpay asked as she reached for the jar of coffee.

"He's great thanks! The image of his daddy! So how's the baby?" Taylor asked.

"It's okay, I've got a baby scan on Wednesday." Sharpay told Taylor.

"Do you want me to come?"

"Aww..Tay, that's so sweet thanks! I'll need some support!"

Sharpay started boiling the kettle. When it had finished she poured it out and gave the mug to Taylor and sat down.

"Taylor I have to tell you something." Sharpay said nervously.

"Ooh..what is it? I looove secrets!" Taylor said, like a 16 year old would.

"I'm still in love with Troy" She whispered.

Taylor spat out her hot coffee, the same way as she did when Sharpay told her she was pregnant.

"Crap Taylor that's the second time in this week you've done that!" Sharpay said slightly annoyed.

"You still love him??" She whispered.

"I can't help it! He's just so gorgeous and every time I see him my heart beats faster and faster it's like when we first met."

"Yup, you're screwed." Taylor sighed.

Sharpay moaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"but maybe he still loves me?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah that's why he wants a divorce!" Taylor said sarcastically.

"But maybe he'll change his mind when I tell him i'm pregnant!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA TELL HIM?!" Taylor shouted.

"Sssh!!! Tay! I don't want the kids to know!"

"Honey, you know I love you right?" Taylor asked,

Sharpay gave her a weird look.

"Ugh! You know what I mean! You're my best friend and I care about you..a lot!" Taylor told her.

"I know Tay. And you give the best advice so hit me!"

"Speaking as your best friend, don't tell him Shar;" She said.

"But...But...I love him!" Sharpay stuttered.

"Honey, people fall in and out of love all the time. I know a baby needs a family but what it doesn't need is a mom and dad who never stop arguing and breaking up. You've seen how hard this divorce has been on Brit and Matt, do you really want to put the baby through all that?" She asked.

"Of course not. But I really love Troy!" She insisted.

"I know you do but you're strong, you'll get over him and you'll find someone else, someone who loves you even more and will always be there. But telling Troy you love him will only hurt both of you. He's moved on, he's gonna marry Gabby. Do you know how hard it is to tell someone you love then and not to have them say it back?"

Sharpay sighed. "I don't care! I can't raise three children on my own!"

"is that what you're scared of? Shar; Chad and I will always be there for you and look at you! You're beautiful! Men are falling at your feet to please you, you'll find someone else trust me." She comforted her best friend.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Taylor sighed.

"Let him go..."

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought Taylor would say go for it! But instead she said drop it! She told her to give up her husband, to give up the father of her children. She loved Troy so much but deep down she knew that Taylor was right. Even though it hurt her so much...

She had to let Troy go...


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Troy woke up to the sound of "Bet on it" His ring tone on his cell.

"UGH! Troy answer that will ya!?" Gabriella snapped.

"Fine, Fine, sorry" Troy grabbed his cell and flipped it open.

"Talk to me"

"Hey dude! Me and Tay are having a sleepover tonight you want to come?" Chad asked.

"God Chad we're 27! Bit old for sleepovers don't ya think?" He said to his friend still annoyed at him for waking him up.

"Yeah well we haven't seen you in while have we?" Chad calmly replied.

"Fine who else is going?"

"You're brother in-law"

"Ryan yeah. Who else?"

"Umm...Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and Shar"

"Ok-wait did you say Sharpay is going?" He asked.

"Yeah is that a problem dude? She is Tay's best friend and Sam adores her." Chad told Troy.

"Yeah well who wouldn't she's amazing." Troy said and then wondered why he said it.

"Okay, can you ask Gabby for me?"

"Yeah sure, hang on."

"Hey Gabs do you wanna go to a sleepover tonight at Chad's place?" He asked.

"Sorry honey, I can't I have to work at the club" Gabriella told him.

"Sorry mate she can't come but I will."

"Cool we'll see you then!" And with that they hung up on each other.

Gabriella reached over and kissed Troy's lips lightly. Troy jumped in surprise but relaxed into it. It felt so wrong and Troy didn't know why. Awkwardly he broke apart.

Sharpay woke up with tears in her eyes. Another day without a husband. Another day as a single mother. What was Taylor talking about? One minute she said tell him she's pregnant the next minute she says let him go!

Sharpay realised that she had to make her own decisions. She couldn't just let Troy go. She had to see Troy. She had to tell him.

She wearily picked up her phone and rang his number.

"Hello?" Troy's gorgeous, deep voice echoed in her ear.

"Ummm...hey Troy I have to talk to you can you come round?" She asked.

"Uhh...I don't know I'm going to a sleepover soon at Chad's." He tried to tell her.

"Oh fuck so am I!" Sharpay laughed.

"Okay then! See you later" He hung up.

"I'll tell him tonight" she said to herself. Suddenly she had an idea. Tonight she would look gorgeous and Troy would fall in love with her all over again.

Sharpay spent hours trying to find out what to wear. Finally it as 5:00 and she was ready to go. She chose a black strapless dress that hugged her figure in the right places. It was cut just above her knee and she wore it with a black, fashionable belt. She wore strappy silver high heels and her hair was straight and hung around her shoulders.

She kissed Britney and Matt goodbye and told them to be good for Amelia (their baby-sitter). She headed off for Taylor and Chad's.

Sharpay rushed in the car as she realised she was 10 minutes late. She rang the bell and Chad answered.

"Wow! You look so sexy Shar!" He exclaimed when he saw his friend.

"Yeah, okay thanks Chad" She walked in and Chad closed the door.

"Hey Sis! Haven't seen you in a while! How are the kids?" Ryan asked.

"Um...they're great thanks missing their uncle! Where's Troy?" She asked.

"He's in the living room."

"Thanks"

Sharpay walked into the living room and she saw everyone sitting on the floor talking. Troy immediately noticed her and he's eyes were fixed. She looked absolutely gorgeous; Her blonde locks, brown sparkling eyes...amazing body...

"Hey guys, Troy can I talk to you?" She asked her former lover.

"Yeah sure." He got up and followed Sharpay to the guest bedroom.

They both sat down on the bed.

"Soo...what's this all about?" Troy asked his wife.

"Um...Troy I have to tell you something. Well two things actually."

"Shoot" Troy said,

"Troy, this is hard. Taylor said I shouldn't tell you but I feel you have to know." She tried to explain.

"Shar; what is it? Is it Britney? Matt?" He was concerned.

"No, no the kids are fine. I-I'm P-" She tried to tell him but she couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Shar; what is it? You can tell me anything." He took her hand. He wasn't sure why he did it but he did.

"I-I'm P-Pr god this is so hard!" She exclaimed tears in her eyes.

"God, Sharpay Elise Bolton tell me now!" Troy said slightly annoyed.

Sharpay smiled. He called her Bolton. He still thought of her as his wife. She took a deep breath. He needed to know this.

"Troy, I'm Pregnant" She sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry It's short, But it's probably the most important chapter..

* * *

Troy's eyes went extremely wide in disbelief. Sharpay? Sharpay was pregnant? This couldn't be happening! He was confused, He was shocked, He was angry, He was hurt but there was one feeling he didn't understand. He was slightly happy. He was going to be a dad again. But then there was Gabriella. Troy couldn't believe it.

"Eh...Umm...when...where...how...what?!" He mumbled.

Sharpay giggled slightly. Troy never took this news well. The first time she told him was with Matthew and he nearly fainted, scratch that, he actually fainted.

"Troy, I'm pregnant, again, with your baby" She tried to make it clear to the very confused man.

"How did this happen?!?" He asked.

"Well...we were kissing and we were naked and you thrust into m-" Sharpay began.

"Stop!" Troy shrieked.

"I know how it happened! When did it happen?" He asked, his blue eyes full of emotion.

"About a month ago, a few weeks before we broke up." She said.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, he jumped up and started pacing up and down.

"What are we going to do? How could we let this happen..again!" he said.

"Troy, there's something else." She sighed and looked down. This was it she had to tell him she loved him.

"Something else?! What else could there be!? You gonna tell me it's twins?" He exclaimed.

"I-I love you.." She looked at her feet.

Troy's eyes grew wide once again. She loved him?

"W-What?" She turned to look at her.

"I love you...so much." She looked up at him. She saw the confusion in his blue eyes.

He got down on his knees, facing her. This was his wife. His pregnant wife. He thought he didn't love her, he thought it was over. He didn't know what to say. He looked into her brown eyes and saw that she was crying. He hated to see her cry. He lifted his hand and tenderly wiped her tears. His eyes wandered to her soft, pink lips. He knew it was wrong, but it was the only thing he could think of doing. He didn't say anything. He just placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharpay melted into Troy's kiss. She knew this was probably wrong but come on! This was major hottie, high school basketball champion, Troy Matthew Bolton! The father of her children! She couldn't push him away.

Troy's hands slipped up her dress and stroked her thighs. But then Gabriella slipped into his mind and he pushed Sharpay away. He rested his forehead against hers, and breathed heavily.

"Shar; I'm-I'm sorry I can't do this. I can't do this to Gabriella." He stood up and took a step back.

Sharpay sighed. It was kind of what she expected.

"Troy; you're my husband! You're not Gabriella's; you're not anyone else's. You're mine!"

She could feel tears in her eyes. Here was the man she loved and the man who proposed to her and he was rejecting her!

"Sharpay, we decided we were over! But you know I never stop- you know what never mind." He shook his head.

"Tell me what were you going to say?" She stood up and as she took a step towards him he took a step back, trying his best to resist her sexy charms.

"I was going to say I never stopped lovi-I can't. I can't say it Shar; it hurts too much." He looked to his side. This was wrong, so wrong. He couldn't cheat on Gabriella. He was so confused about his feelings right now. Sharpay's face was extremely close to his when he looked back around. She put her hands on his face and leant in to kiss him.

"No!" Troy shouted. He took a step back leaving Sharpay confused and hurt.

"Why Troy?! You still love me! You were about to say it I know you were! You were about to say you never stopped loving me!" Sharpay insisted.

"No I wasn't! I was going to say, I never stopped loving...spending time with you!" He lied.

"Oh, okay I'm sorry. I'm going downstairs." Sharpay ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Ugh! I'm in idiot!" Troy said to himself and wandered downstairs.

"There you are Troypay!" Chad laughed and Taylor hit his arm.

"Sorry geez! Well Troy, Sharpay we've done the sleeping arrangements." Chad said.

"Yeah, we don't have many rooms sooo...here they are!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Me and Taylor are in our room, Zeke and Ryan you're in Sam's room, he's staying at a friends. Kelsi and Jason you're in our spare room and Sharpay and Troy you're in our other spare room." Chad said taking a deep breath after all the talking.

Sharpay looked shocked. She was embarrassed, she made a move on Troy and he rejected her. She couldn't share a room with him! She had to get out of it.

Troy, on the other-hand was overjoyed. What Sharpay didn't know was that he never stopped loving her. He didn't love Gabriella but he didn't want to hurt her. He had to wait for the right time to break up with her. Sharpay was pregnant with his baby and he needed to be with her. It was going to be a great night..or so he thought.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't share a room with my ex! That is so totally inappropriate Chad!" Sharpay shouted at Chad.

Chad took a step back from the angry blonde, ending up on the floor after tripping over a stool.

"Gosh, sorry Shar, look umm...how about You and Zeke in the spare room and Troy with Ryan?" Taylor suggested.

A smirk came across Sharpay's face. She wanted to hurt Troy, like he hurt her. She knew exactly how to do it.

"That would be great, thanks!" Sharpay smiled flirtingly at Zeke.

Troy felt anger in him. Sharpay said she loved him then totally threw it in his face. Maybe it was because Troy had pushed her away or something. He didn't know.

9:00pm

The gang were watching "Friends" the one where Chandler proposes to Monica. Or kind of the other way round. They were just getting to the part where Chandler was saying how much he loved her and wanting to spend his life with her. Sharpay smirked. She was about to put her plan into action. She leant her head on Zeke's shoulder and sighed softly. Zeke was slightly surprised. But come on this was Sharpay! She was so hot he couldn't push her away. He just wanted a little fun.

He put his arm around Sharpay's waist leaving Troy fuming.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired, Zeke come up soon yeah?" She smiled flirtingly and kissed his cheek.

Troy stood up furious but sat down when Sharpay had gone upstairs and could feel the gangs eyes burning on him.

11:00pm

Everyone was in their rooms. Zekepay's and Tryan's were right next to each others. So they could hear everything in the other rooms. Sharpay knew this. She was going to play a little game with Mr. Bolton's head. She sat up and smiled.

"OOHHH...ZEKE...BABY HARDER!!" She screamed making Zeke jump up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He whispered.

"Just play along okay? I'll tell you later!" She whispered back. Zeke smiled, he was up for a little fun.

"OOHH...SHAR!! YOU'RE SO WET!" He shouted.

---In Tryan's room—

Ryan and Troy both sat up in the dark. They were both sleeping on the floor.

"Did you hear that?!" Troy hissed.

"Dear god I hope not!" Ryan whispered. The thought of his little sister, well okay 2 minutes younger sister was having sex in the next room, kind of freaked him out.

--Zekepay—

"OHHH!! ZEKE YOU'RE SO HARD!!"

"OHH SHARPAY, YOU TASTE SO GOOD!"

"ZEKE, YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"RIGHT BACK ATCHA!"

"OOOOHHHH"

Sharpay and Zeke were in fits of giggles trying to contain them, Sharpay nodded and they kept going.

--In Tryan's room—

Troy was fuming. How was he supposed to know that she was faking? This was his wife! His pregnant wife! She could be damaging his baby for all he knew!

--Zeke & Sharpay—

"SHAR! I LOVE YOU!" Zeke shouted.

"YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER IN BED THAN TROY!" she screamed.

--Troy & Ryan—

"Oh my god! THAT'S IT!" Troy marched into Zeke & Sharpay's room and was shocked to see Zeke laughing on the floor and Sharpay's face fell as soon as she saw her husband.

"What the hell is this?" Troy demanded.

"Ugh! Troy you weren't meant to come in!" Sharpay shouted.

"Well excuse me for interrupting well NOTHING!" Troy shouted, getting closer to Sharpay.

"Yeah..umm..I better..uhh" Zeke stuttered.

"IT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Sharpay shouted at Troy.

"Yes it is!" He shouted back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"YOU'RE IN HERE FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND WHILE YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH MY BABY!" He screamed.

--Silence—

Zeke had snuck out of the room before and didn't hear it.

Sharpay sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"I wasn't screwing him, Troy, I mean come on! I'm fully dressed!" She sighed.

"Then why did you do it?!" He asked, still angry.

"Because I love you! You know that!" She stood up.

"I can't believe you!" He protested.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" She screamed.

"WELL YOU SHOULD!" He shouted back.

"WHY!?!" She screamed, close to his face.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" He shouted and Sharpay's jaw dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharpay smiled.

"You love me?" She whispered.

"Will all my heart, I was an idiot to let you go." Troy walked up to Sharpay and pulled her into a heart-warming embrace.

"But what about Gabriella?" She asked, even though she despised Montez she didn't want to break the woman's heart, after all she knew what that felt like.

"I'll end it. I love you not her." Troy smiled.

Sharpay smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. They were reunited again and it was one of the happiest moments in her life. Troy took in her warm scent and kissed her lips softly. Sharpay smiled and leant into his kiss. She felt love flowing through her body, as well as electricity. The spark was back and she didn't even know if it really ever went away. Sharpay gently pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"I've missed you're kisses..." She breathed.

"Like-wise." He smiled.

He leant in to kiss her again but she stopped and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He asked and started kissing her neck.

"Troy, before anything happens tonight, I need you to break up with Gabriella." She sighed

Troy was slightly annoyed. He really wanted to get it over with, the lust was taking over him, but he knew she was right. So he nodded, kissed her hand and walked out.

Sharpay felt like a giddy teenager all over again. She fell back onto the spare bed, sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She thought of all the great times. Apart from Britney and Matthew being born and her wedding this was the best moment of her entire life. Just to know Troy loved her and wanted her again was enough for her.

---One hour later---

Sharpay was sleeping on the bed. After all it was about 2:00am so she was pretty tired. Troy crept in, closed the door gently and sighed. He had just broken up with Gabriella and it weren't pretty!

He sat next to Sharpay on the bed and stroked her blonde locks. She slowly woke up and smiled when she saw his piercing blue eyes.

"I did it." He whispered. "I broke up with her."

Sharpay smiled slightly.

"How'd she take it?" She asked, stroking his arm.

"Well, she cried, I cried, she threw things I...ducked." He sighed and Sharpay giggled slightly.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?!" Troy laughed and climbed on top of her.

"Oh what'cha gonna do now huh?" She said.

"This." He smiled and started tickling her ribs.

"NO! T-troy s-stop p-please!" Sharpay laughed.

"No..." He whispered.

"Well then I guess i'll just have to do this then." She smiled seductively and leant up to kiss him.

She wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders and kissed him passionately. As he slid his tongue down her throat she rolled over so she was on top of him. They continued making out for a little while until Troy's hands wandered up her dress.

His hands circled the skin under Sharpay's dress making her giggle, making his mouth vibrate a little. He smiled and lifted her little black dress over her head. She raised an eye brow at him.

"What? I'm a guy!" He protested at her chest, more interested in that than her facial expression.

She giggled a little and un-buttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor and revealing his muscular six-pack. She smiled immensely and kissed his chest making him smile. He lifted her head and kissed her with lust and passion. He rolled over so he was on top. His hands wandered down to her crotch and played with the fabric on her red lacy thong.

She laughed into his mouth and un-zipped his jeans which were getting tighter and tighter every minute. He pulled them down and let them fall to the ground. She smiled at the sight of his eagerness poking through his boxers.

Troy's hands wandered up her back and unclasped her bra. He smiled at her perfectly sculpted breasts. A thin layer of sweat had formed in the valley of them, which kind of turned him on. He kissed her passionately again and squeezed one of her breasts, making her squeal.

Sharpay's hands wandered down to his boxers and she wearily slid them down. She smiled at the sight of his hard erection_. I must be doing it right for him to be that hard_! She thought. She suddenly grabbed him and he gasped and closed his eyes. She smiled seductively and put his length into her mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh..S-Sharrrr!!" Troy gasped. His legs were slightly shaking at the feeling of his wife's warm mouth on a very sensitive area of his body. She just sucked harder making him moan and squirm. She covered him once more with her mouth and licked the tip. He groaned and flipped her over so he was on top. She still had her thong on so his hands wandered to them. Sharpay closed her eyes as he slowly slid them down to her knees and then the floor. Troy stared down at her wet, clean, shaven pussy.

"Wow." He breathed and kissed her passionately. He slid his tongue down her throat and massaged her tongue with his. While they were heavily making out Troy had an idea. He smirked and pushed two fingers inside Sharpay.

She shrieked in delight and squirmed, making him go deeper.

"Oh..Troy that feels so good! Don't stop!" She breathed.

Troy slid down so her legs were either side of his head. He inserted another finger and Sharpay screamed with pleasure. He slowly took his fingers out and wiped them on the bed covers next to him. Sharpay looked down at him with lustful eyes. Troy smiled at her beautiful face and buried his head between her legs. Uncertain of what he was going to do, Sharpay just closed her eyes and laid down. Suddenly she screamed loudly, (waking most of the house up) as Troy pushed his tongue into her.

Sharpay sat up more and grabbed onto his hair and panted heavily. Troy had been with Sharpay so many times and he knew exactly what to do and where to lick her. He pushed his tongue in further and licked all inside Sharpay before pulling out of here. She collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Troy slid back up her and kissed her passionately.

Sharpay broke the kiss and ran her tongue across his bottom lip seductively.

"I want you inside me." She whispered and left a kiss on his ear lobe making him tingle all over.

"That can be arranged darlin'" He kissed her softly. He positioned himself over her entrance and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes yes please" She pleaded.

Troy smiled and thrust himself into her. Sharpay screamed in ecstasy. She threw her head back and rocked her hips towards him, making him go harder and deeper.

"Oh..Troy!"

"Harder! HARDER!"

"PLEASE OHHHH!" Sharpay panted.

Troy thrust harder and leant forward to her ear.

"Cum for me baby." He whispered.

Sharpay felt an orgasm rush through her body. Troy felt himself shiver around her velvet walls. He threw his head back and released himself in his wife. Sharpay moaned. Troy groaned and he pushed one more time before sliding out of her and they collapsed onto the bed.

"You're amazing." He smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh shut your face, Danforth!" Taylor hit her husband over the head with a saucepan.

"You know, It's actually impossible for me to "shut" my face, Tay!" He shook his head. "And I thought you were the clever one." He sighed.

"Ugh!" Taylor screamed and started running after her husband around the kitchen table, saucepan above her head.

"GUYS!" Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and a very tired Ryan came strolling into the kitchen.

"Wow Ry, you look like shit!" Chad joked when he saw his mate's scruffy hair and tired eyes.

"BACK OFF!" Ryan screamed.

"Wow! You are really not a morning person!" Kelsi laughed.

"So where are Troy and Shar?" Jason & Kelsi asked.

"Probably fucking each other" Chad muttered and Ryan choked on his orange-juice.

"Don't talk about my sister like that dude!" He exclaimed.

"Did you hear the noises they were making?!" Taylor said.

"Nooo...oh you mean the Oh Troy oh ahhh ooohhhh babyyyy!" Zeke said laughing.

"Dude, not cool." Ryan shook his head.

"It was so perverted!" Kelsi shook her head.

"No it was like free porn!" Chad exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Chad.

"Exactly, perverted. You curly haired freak!" Jason joked.

Troy and Sharpay walked into the kitchen, hand in hand and sat down. They were both smiling but trying to hide it. Everyone was silent until Chad (being Chad) broke the silence.

"Oh Troy, did you sleep well?" Chad smirked.

"Yeah, okay thanks?" Troy said.

"Of course you did, you dog!" Chad exclaimed, leaving Troy and Sharpay confused.

"Pervert" Taylor whispered to her husband,

"You know, my wife here doesn't like cleaning cum stains off the sheets Troy and Shar." Troy sniggered.

Sharpay's mouth dropped. Troy's expression hardened. Chad's head hurt, as Taylor flicked his forehead.

"How did you know?!" Sharpay hissed.

"Oh come on! Could you have made any more noise?!" Ryan exclaimed, grossed out

Sharpay went bright red and Troy smiled slightly.

"Well it's been great guys, but I have to go home and see how Brit and Matt are doing!" Sharpay stood up along with everyone else.

Ryan kissed his twin goodbye and Zeke, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi hugged her. Chad hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear which made her blush. They all sat down and Troy walked her to the door.

"So, last night was fun , huh?" He smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled back.

"Do you, um, want to come and see Britney and Matt?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Britney? Matthew? I'm home!" Sharpay shouted and dropped her keys on the side table.

"Thanks so much for looking after them, Miss Turner." Sharpay thanked the baby-sitter and she left.

"Mommy!" Matt shouted and hugged his mom.

"Dwaddy?" Britney whispered, clutching onto her pink blanket.

"Hey baby girl." Troy said to his daughter.

She smiled and jumped on him. He gasped and caught her in his arms laughing. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Dwaddy, can you stway for a lickle while?" Britney said.

"Sure I can honey." Troy kissed her hand, making her giggle.

Sharpay smiled, along with Matthew.

"Mom, Louise is sexy!" Matthew suddenly burst out.

"WHAT?! Where did you learn that?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"On the t.v" Her five year old replied.

Sharpay looked at Troy who was cracking up. She hit his arm.

"Bolton, talk to your son," She hissed and took Britney from his arms.

Troy got down on his knees, to his son's level.

"Matthew, you can't say that about girls...yet." He explained.

"Who's Louise anyways?" Troy asked his son.

"Louise Turner." He replied and Sharpay gasped.

"Troy Bolton, we need an older baby sitter!" She exclaimed and strutted into the kitchen, Britney on her hip, sucking her thumb.

-6:00pm—

The young family were snuggled up on the sofa watching spongebob. Britney giggling all the time and Matthew rolling his eyes. Apparently he was much too old to be watching Spongebob square-pants.

-7:00pm—

Troy leant over and pulled his wife onto his lap, making Sharpay giggle. He smiled and looked into her big, brown eyes. He leant in and kissed her lips softly making her smile.

Matthew looked around and saw his loved-up parents and covered his eyes.

"Ewww gross! They're kissing!" He exclaimed.

Britney looked around and smiled.

"I fink it's cwute."

"It's gross!" Matt argued.

"Cwute!" She hit back

"Gross!"

"Cwute!"

"GROSS!"

"CWUTE!"

Suddenly Troy's cell began to ring. And he broke their kiss.

"Sorry honey." He apologized before flipping up his phone, (without checking the caller I.D)

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Troy." A very flirtatious voice came from the other line.

"What do you want?" He asked Gabriella and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"I want you." She whispered.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm with Sharpay, my wife I love her."

"Yeah, yeah, but can she make you feel the way I can make you feel." She whispered.

"Y-yes.." Troy stammered, Gabriella's intensity getting to him.

"Hmm...what is she wearing now?" She asked.

"W-what?"

"Just tell me."

"Uhhh her pyjamas?" He repled.

"Oooh sexy..." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever Gabby." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna know what i'm wearing?" She asked seductively.

"N-no..." Troy said, not sure if he was telling the truth.

"Well...I'm wearing a sexy black bra, and a lacy matching thong and..nothing else." She whispered.

Troy licked his lips, He wanted Gabriella but he loved Sharpay

Right?...


	11. Chapter 11 : Final Chapter xx

Suddenly Troy's eye caught something on the kitchen counter. It was a picture of him, Sharpay and the kids. He took one look at Matt & Britney's adorable faces and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but I truly love my family...I can't do this to them" He sighed.

"But...But!" She stammered.

"No buts! I'm sorry okay? See you soon" Troy replied before hanging up.

He smiled at the photo before walking back into the living room. He walked in and smiled again at the sight of his family asleep on the couch. He looked at Britney. For the first time in a long while she was sleeping with a huge smile on her face. He then realised what a lucky man he was. He looked at his son. He was the image of himself. He just hoped that when he grew up he wouldn't make the mistakes that he did. He vowed to himself that he would never leave again. He would stay and make sure his son grew up well, along with his little girl who he probably wouldn't let date until she was about thirty.

His eyes wandered to the sleeping blonde woman, a huge smile on her beautiful face. She was breath taking, simply beautiful.He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He came back downstairs and took Matthew up. He came back one more time to get his little girl.

As he picked Britney up, her brown eyes fluttered open. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. He carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and gave her Hugsy, the cuddly penguin she couldn't sleep without. Britney gripped Hugsy tightly.

"How long will ywou be hwere dwaddy?" She whispered.

"Forever and ever babe" He smiled back and kissed her forehead once more before leaving the room.

He walked into his room to see Sharpay awake and in bed.

"Hey honey." He smiled before closing the door and getting in bed next to her.

"How's the little one?" He asked while rubbing her stomach.

"Just great, I'm 3 months gone" She smiled.

"I love you, Troy Bolton." She added.

"I love you too Sharpay Bolton"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Sharpay pulled him on top of her and he kissed her with passion. Sharpay slowly pulled away.

"6 months..." She whispered, happy tears in her eyes.

"6 months" He whispered back and kissed her tenderly.


End file.
